fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner vs. Gibbler
Tanner vs. Gibbler is episode two in season two of Full House. It originally aired on October 21, 1988. Opening Teaser Michelle is riding her rocking horse in her room, with Jesse and Joey nearby, and all she wants to do is say "No" to just about everything, from going to sleep to her horse being tired. Joey jokingly remarks that her favorite movie is Dr. No, and when he asks Jesse if she is smarter than the two of them, she finally says "yes". Synopsis As Jesse makes breakfast for everyone, Danny shows Michelle a creative way to remove lint from clothes: Put masking tape on your hand, sticky side out, and it'll do the trick. Meanwhile, to celebrate Kimmy's 12th birthday, D.J. plans a special party at the house with some of their closest friends, even though the initial plan was for D.J. to take Kimmy out to the movies. D.J. has already made out a list of the party foods and drinks that will be served at the party (see Quotes), to which Joey suggests that she just put out a bowl of white sugar instead of shopping. The phone rings, and on the other end is Danny's boss, Mr. Strowbridge. He asks Danny to come in as he has some "good news" for Danny, and it's actually "big news". Danny promises to come in as he hangs up, anxious to know what the "big news" is, excited it may be "good news", but afraid it may be "bad news". But when he tries to hang up the phone, his sticky-sided masking tape clings to the phone, and Jesse and Joey are speechless at this. Joey thinks Danny is crazy. Danny uses his free hand to free the phone from the tape, and hang the phone up safely, despite almost knocking over a lamp in the process. Stephanie brings out a couple of dresses and asks D.J. which will look better on her at the party. However, her sister says that the party is for 6th graders only, as Stephanie is only in the 1st grade. Joey comes up with an idea for Stephanie, to have their own "super-duper party" upstairs. When Kimmy comes by to take D.J. to school, Stephanie slips up and mentions the surprise birthday party to her, and that obviously upsets D.J. But that does not stop the party from going forward. However, Kimmy decides to bring her new karate class friends, Melissa and Nina, two older girls in junior high, to the party. Stephanie says she's free tonight, so they can invite her too. She asks them to think it over, as they don't have to answer that question now, but they ignore her as they head on off to school, with Stephanie throwing in a "How rude!" for good measure. Meanwhile, Danny, anxious to hear the "big news" his boss promised him, is going to get it in the form of both bad and good news. The bad news is, he panics when he's removed from his job as a sportscaster at the TV station, but the good news is, it turns out that the station has created a new local morning show entitled Wake Up, San Francisco, and they need two people to host the new show. Danny is named as one of the hosts, while his co-host for the new show is Rebecca Donaldson, who had moved to San Francisco from her hometown of Valentine, Nebraska many years ago, after coming off her two-year success in A.M. Omaha. Later that night, the party is underway with the bulk of the guests already there. But before it can really begin, Michelle comes into the living room carrying a bowl of pretzels. D.J. spots this and reminds her that she's supposed to be in the kitchen with Jesse. Hearing that, Michelle drops the bowl, and the pretzels spill onto the floor, eliciting groans from the audience. In any event, D.J. promises to get the mess cleaned up as Jesse brings Michelle back to the kitchen where she belongs. He asks why it's so quiet, and D.J. says that the guests think he's cute. She even comments they weren't born when he was 12. Then, as D.J. hopes that's the last interruption, the doorbell rings and the door opens, and everyone thinks their surprise guest has arrived. Unfortunately, the "surprise" turns out to be Stephanie in the white bridal dress she promised to wear. Needless to say, D.J. is not happy, saying that she's not the surprise guest, and asks what she's doing at the front door. Stephanie says she went to check the mail and it hasn't come yet. But then, she sees the pretzels on the floor and asks if they don't mind her gobbling them up. D.J. says they do mind and asks her to go upstairs, and she does so, remembering about her "super-duper party" with Joey waiting for her there. After that, the real surprise guest shows up, along with Nina and Melissa. However, upon arriving, while they're glad to make it for their pal "Kammy", all that those two girls want to do is invite a bunch of friends over to trash the house and they decide to use the phone to make a prank call. But before they can even do so, D.J., after grabbing back the phone and hanging it up, then kicks them out for even thinking about trashing her house, and in return, they call her a "dweeb". She tells them that the party isn't for them and their friends, but Kimmy and her friends. When Kimmy decides to leave with them, D.J. tells her that she can't leave her own party, and her best friend says she can't tell her what to do. D.J. snaps back, saying she isn't telling her what to do, she's telling her to just not act dumb. Kimmy then asks if she is acting dumb if she leaves her own party, and the girls she brought over say that she is indeed dumb if she stays at the "lame" party. The three then leave to go to the mall, leaving D.J. and the other guests shocked and speechless. The next day, upstairs in their room, Stephanie is playing "school" with herself as the "teacher" and every doll and stuffed animal as her "class", including Mr. Bear (see Trivia) and D.J.'s "Pillow Person". She reminds them the usual rule of no talking in class, and when she catches Mr. Bear "laughing", she tells him if what he is "laughing" about is so funny, why not share it with the rest of the "class"? When D.J. comes home and enters the bedroom, Stephanie asks if she wants to play "school" (see Quotes). Later, Danny wants everyone to watch a tape of the new show – although Stephanie says not to play it until Jesse comes home (so he won't miss it). To prepare for the big event, Danny sprays Windex on the TV to make sure it's crystal clear as ever, though Joey says he didn't need to do that. Danny then realizes he doesn't have the tape, but he's saved as Becky has a copy of her own. Just as she grabs the tape out of her bag, Jesse walks through the front door. They then have a little chat in the kitchen about whether or not she has found an apartment, and whether he reminds her of her baby brother Corky, who has the same Elvis voice as him. Once everyone has gathered in the living room, Danny plays the tape, noting he's nervous on his first show. While the family views the tape – and Danny keeps asking what everyone thinks – Michelle does what everyone else feels like doing and grabs the remote and stops the tape. A cartoon shows up – which Stephanie and Joey are particularly happy about. With help from Jesse and Joey, D.J. and Kimmy end their feud, as Kimmy realizes that D.J. refuses to let her forget who her real friends are. Later that day, when Kimmy comes by to collect her birthday presents, D.J. asks her to apologize, but Kimmy refuses to apologize for what she calls "getting kicked out" of her own birthday party. D.J. reminds her that she did not kick her out, Kimmy left on her own free will and refuses to apologize to the "geekburger", and tells D.J. to just mail her her presents; however, her best friend calls her out for being friends with girls who are not her friends than being friends with a girl who already was her friend. It turns out that it was Kimmy who was being the victim of the "geekburger" stuff. They realize that if they do not make up sooner or later, their friendship will come to a stop and they will not be able to do things together such as share lockers in junior high or attend college together. They eventually make up, hug, and open her presents. They even decide that maybe she would like to exchange those presents at the mall for better ones. Quotes :D.J.: O.K., I made the list of food I need for Kimmy's surprise birthday party: grape soda, orange soda, caramel corn, cherry licorice, and ice cream. :Joey: Why shop? Just put out a bowl of white sugar. ---- Nina, and Melissa arrive just in time. :D.J.: I'm D.J. I'm glad you could make it. :Nina: We wouldn't miss a party for our new pal Kammy. :D.J.: Her name's Kimmy. :Kimmy: They wear lipstick. They can call me whatever they want. ---- [In D.J. & Stephanie’s bedroom, Stephanie is playing "school", with herself as the "teacher", and every doll and stuffed animal as her "class".] :Stephanie: There will be no talking in class. Everyone turn to page... to the "class" Mr. Bear, if it's so funny, why don't you share it with everybody? enters. Hi, D.J. Wanna play school? :D.J.: No. I wanna quit school. :Stephanie: Is that because you ate lunch by yourself today? :D.J.: I wasn't eating by myself. I was eating alone. There's a big difference. :Stephanie: Any questions, class? to Mr. Bear Yes, Mr. Bear? Mr. Bear wants to know why all the kids in school were calling you a "geekburger." :D.J.: Mr. Bear is going to the principal's office. opens up the toy chest, grabs Mr. Bear, drops him inside, and closes it. :Stephanie: That's the cafeteria. I told them you weren't a "geekburger". Then they called me "geekburger junior". How rude. :D.J.: It's all Kimmy's fault. She hates my guts because I wouldn't let her friends take over the party and wreck my house. Now she turned the whole school against me. :Stephanie: Don't feel bad. I know you're not a "geekburger". :D.J.: Thanks. And you're not a "geekburger junior". :Stephanie: Thanks back. But until this blows over... I think I'll change my name. To... . :sister/roommate just shakes her head and rolls her eyes in disbelief. ---- tries to get her best friend to apologize, but tensions boil and rise. :D.J.: If you don't apologize, then how can I forgive you? :Kimmy: Forgive me for what? Getting kicked out of my own party? :D.J.: I didn't kick you out! You left! :Kimmy: Because you embarrassed me in front of Nina and Melissa. :D.J.: shockingly What's wrong with you? I can't believe you'd be friends with girls who really aren't your friends, than friends with a girl who already was your friend. :Kimmy: I don't know what you just said, but same to you, geekburger. :D.J.: Don't call me that, Kimmy Gobbler! :Kimmy: Double geekburger with cheese! Trivia *First time Kimmy's birthday is celebrated *The only appearances of Kimmy's party-crashing classmates, Melissa and Nina *First appearance of Mr. Strowbridge, Danny and Rebecca's boss *First appearance of Becky *First time Jesse and Becky meet *First episode to use the season two intro *First appearance of Mr. Bear *First episode to feature the Lorimar Television music *The cartoon that Michelle inadvertantly changes to is